Poem From The Heart
by Sweet-Memory34
Summary: Only one way to tell you my feelings, and this is how I’m going to do it.


* * *

_Poem From The Heart_

Summery: Only one way to tell you my feelings, and this is how I'm going to do it.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or this poem.

_Sweet: Here is my entry for the 3__rd__ round. Peachshipping._

* * *

Yuugi sighed as he slipped a paper into his backpack, running for the door, yelling goodbye to his grandfather as he passed him.

Yuugi Muoto, a seventeen year old who was just graduating from high school in a week. He was much shorter than his fellow classmates and friends. He had spiky, tri-colored hair that stood up in five points, tips red. Black as the base, and his bangs a yellow-gold framed his cherubic face and wide child-like eyes that were colored a brilliant violet.

He smiled as he saw a sleek gray Malibu. Inside was one of his best friends, Atemu Motou, who was only a bit different from Yuugi. Atemu being a bronze tan while Yuugi was alabaster pale. His eyes were narrow and a fiery ruby red that made girls swoon. He was nineteen and already in college, but he often dropped Yuugi and his friends to school and sometimes home when he got the chance. They were friends when he was in high school.

Opening the door, he slipped in next to Atemu and smiled at him. "Morning Atemu." he greeted.

Smiling back, Atemu started the car again. "Morning Yuugi. Ready to pick up Jou and Honda?" he asked as he pulled away from the curb.

Yuugi nodded. "Hai." he said and smiled teasingly. "How _do_ you wake up early enough to pick us up? Aren't we a bother to your schedule? You _are_ in college after all. And you have a job."

"No, I have _two _jobs." Atemu chuckled. "I can always make time for you guys. Chillax." he smirked. "Plus, I don't have to open today, and I was awake anyway. Damn roommate can keep his radio off in the morning." his eyes flickered to Yuugi. "And I don't have classes on Wednesday any more, they switched me to Expert English."

Yuugi smiled at his friend. Atemu planned on writing a book one day, but in the mean time, to pay off for intuition and room, he had two jobs: A waiter at a nearby coffee house at Domino University, and a chauffeur at the Theater.

They pulled over at a house where Jou and Honda waited, two more of their friends.

Jou was a rough guy with a tender heart towards his friends and sister. He had shaggy blonde hair and honey-brown eyes. He talked with a Brooklyn accent and often took on more than he could handle.

Honda was like Jou, but not as rough. He had chocolate brown hair and brown eyes. His hair stood in a pointy tip in front of his face, making him look kind of like a unicorn.

"Hey 'Ugi!" Jou said, hopping into the back seat behind Atemu. "Hey Atem'!" he grinned. "Thanks fer pickin' us up taday."

"No problem Jou." Atemu said with a smile.

Honda slipped in after Jou and nodded. "Yeah, thanks Atemu."

Atemu nodded and started off again towards their next destination.

Jou smirked and leaned forward, prodding Yuugi. "So ya gonna do it taday?" he asked.

Yuugi blinked. "Do what?" he asked back.

"Ya gonna ask Anzu out?"

Atemu raised an eyebrow at this. "Yuugi likes Anzu?" he asked, not so surprised. He was the first to figure out, but as asked by Yuugi, didn't say a word.

Yuugi blush hot pink. "Ho-how did you know Jou?" he squeaked.

"I heard ya mumblin' about it in class yesterday." he replied.

Honda jumped in. "Yeah. Both of us did."

"Oh _man_." Yuugi groaned. "Did Anzu hear?" he muttered, slinking down in his seat.

"Nah, she didn't hear." Jou said. "But if she did..."

"Jou!"

"Didn't say anythin'!"

"But you were gonna!" Yuugi said, trying to be mean, but failing and looking as if he was in a pout. "Don't tell her anything. I'm going to give her a note today after school."

Atemu smirked at this. "Aww... Yuugi has a _crush_."

"Shut up!"

"I'm just saying!" Atemu chuckled. "Get ready lover-boy. We're at Anzu's!"

Yuugi turned even more hot in the face as Anzu ran out with a pop-tart in one hand and her back pack slung over her other shoulder. She opened the back door with a smile as she slipped in, making Honda move to the middle. "Hi guys!" she greeted cheerfully as she put her backpack on the floor of the car. Her sapphire eyes looked over the seat at Yuugi. "Hey Yuugi, are you okay? You look kind of red."

Yuugi groaned. _This might be tougher than I though._

* * *

Yuugi shifted uncomfortably in his seat, eyes glued to the clock as it came near to leave. _Come on bell.. Ring.. RIING!_ He begged in his mind.

_Five..._

_Four..._

_Three..._

_Two..._

_OUT THE DOOR!_ Yuugi jumped out of his seat with the rest of the class as the bell chimed its lovely end of the school day chime. Hurrying, Yuugi stuffed his books and homework into his backpack and slung it over his small shoulder and scurried out of the class and down the crowed halls.

He opened his backpack and locker and threw the books and folders he didn't need and took out the things he did and again, shoved them in his backpack. Slamming his locker shut and locking the lock, he turned, just to find Jou and Honda smirking playfully at him.

"Ya ready lil' buddy?" Jou said with what sounded like a cross between a child getting the toy he wanted for Christmas and what a teaser sounds like when he is flirting.

Yuugi frowned and blushed slightly. "I don't know... maybe tomorrow.." Yuugi said, procrastinating. He was hoping he would be able to doge it this once if he was quick enough.

"No way! Now or never!" Honda said.

With that, the two taller boys took one of Yuugi's arms and pried him up off the floor and carried him to the outside of the school and dropped him back on his feet. "Go get 'em Tiger!" Jou said playfully, nudging Yuugi forward.

Yuugi gulped at the hard lump in his throat, pulling out the piece of paper--that was now neatly folded in half– from his backpack and went up to Anzu who was waving bye to her friends as she started back home.

"Uh, Anzu! Wait!" he called.

She smiled and turned around to face him. "Hi Yuugi." she greeted. "What do you need?" she asked.

Yuugi gulped again. That lump would not go down. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach now, fluttering within making him even more nervous now. "I.. Uhh.. Wanted to give you this." he said giving her the paper, turned away so he was looking at the ground so she could not see the blush on his face.

Tilting her head to the side, Anzu brushed one of her chestnut brown hairs behind her ear and took the paper, opening it and reading it. It read:

_With all my heart,_

_I say to you,_

_My heart's desire,_

_My life's crush._

_This is a _

_Poem from The Heart._

_To prove to you,_

_How much I truly love you._

_I've known you longer than anyone else._

_I'm grateful._

_I'm thankful._

_Because I truly_

_Love you._

_This is a _

_Poem From The Heart._

_Just to prove _

_How much I truly love you._

Anzu looked up with thoughtful, yet loving eyes. She smiled at Yuugi and turned his pink glowing face to face her's. "I love you too." she said.

Yuugi smiled widely and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm glad. Because that really was, a poem from the heart."

* * *

_Sweet: I do not own the poem 'Poem from the Heart'. It all belongs to BlackEgyptianDragon, aka, Marisa Lopez. She gave me permission to use the poem. If you steal, you can be sued because this poem is copyrighted._

_To read the whole poem, either go to or ask BED. _


End file.
